128095-morning-coffee-617-more-coffee-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Yeah, it's awesome to see the comments from new players when they find something in game that makes them laugh or surprises them. Grats on getting your warrior to full ability points. :) | |} ---- Oh, I dunno, Sophie? What was I up to last night? OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! LOLA MADE LEVEL 50. Seriously, nothing anyone else did matters. :D | |} ---- Grats, Tex!!! | |} ---- ---- That's right! And Lola was soooooo excited that she started to run off before doing the last quest in CB!! | |} ---- Heck, I was SO DONE by that point. I just wanted to take my fresh 50 ass back to Thayd so I could log out. Lola was never intended to be anything but my PVP-Healer toon. Now that there are actual battlegrounds, I have a reason to play her more often. That said, I still think Warrior is my niche. I just don't feel ESPer or Stalker the same way I do Warrior. | |} ---- ---- I think you just like them Granock wimmenz better :D | |} ---- But that's the BEST way to level in Wildstar!! Don't go so fast you miss stuff!! I found this amusing: | |} ---- My 80s/90s child tail has been getting a chuckle out of the random and subtle references here and there. I got a bigger laugh than I should have off the hoverboard that was named "The Bulldog." :ph34r: | |} ---- *sigh* It's true. Aurin are like my ex-wife. Tiny, petite and totally sweet until you torque 'em off. Granok are like my current wife. Tall, powerful, athletic and able to drink me under the table. :lol: Edited June 17, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- The game is fun and visually appealing. At this point I trust Carbine more than I trust Blizzard or EA Austin (the company called Bioware died years ago). What keeps me here are the communities I'm part of. From a setting standpoint, I'm completely burnt on medeval/Fantasy/post-apocalyptic themes and was never a fan of horror. Yeah that whole Strain plotline is sliding into "ugh" territory but I'm keeping up the optimism that CRB's writers will move on past it. Those two are funny but the conversation between Kivuq (Lopp girl) and the Chua pilot right next to them makes me giggle all the time. Had some RL errands to deal with on Monday so I took the day off (and played WS in between runs). A WB run started late morning so I hopped on the train with Pykke. He's now at 10 out of 12 :lol: Also have STL and KV knocked off his Vet Dungeon list and Vet WotW. Still need to practice dodging Drokk's blades <_< The only bummer is that he won't get enough EG this week to buy LAS3 (450) even if I suffer through OmniChore. Unless I get some via contracts. Eh, next Tuesday will be here soon enough. | |} ---- ---- Aside from being in a great guild, enjoying the fun combat, being blown away by the vibrant and colorful world and story, and bowled over with the game's hilarious humor, etc...housing would be at the tip top of my list as to why I keep coming back to WildStar. Every time I think I've seen it all, I come across another player home that leaves me speechless. Just when I think I've entered yet another humble abode of nothing too interesting, I find a little custom-built treasure that just makes me go "awww, how cute!". Even after I "complete" a plot, I'm already burning with ideas on how to either improve it or re-build it completely. No matter all the current limits and quirks and glitchiness housing may have, it is still an extremely robust and flexible system that gives flight to every creative fancy that one could possibly dream up. All that said, I know housing isn't for everyone. It certainly can be a little confusing, overwhelming and frustrating for new players. Case in point, my husband. He's recently started playing WildStar again and while I'm happy to lend help where I can, he prefers to figure most things out for himself. Yesterday evening, as I sat nearby at my own computer playing in the game, he began his intial attempts at building something on his house plot. I heard alot of cursing and grumbling from his side of the room. To sum it up, it took him roughly 10 minutes to figure out where the housing vendor was (even after Googling, since he was keen on not letting me know he was clueless) and another 20 minutes to set down 2 Exile Floors side by side (with the last of those minutes being guided by me after many failed attempts on his own). So while I'm head over heels for the housing system, at least for now, I don't think he is. XD If I had to pinpoint the reason *he* keeps coming back, I would say the questing. He's pretty much just doing dailies in WoW, and has leveled so many alts there that he could probably do it blind-folded. With WildStar, he now has a whole new world and tons of quest lines to explore. He's like a Lopp that's found a new shiny. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- Combat, dungeons, raids, and fight designs. I don't know how else to say it, but this game has ruined me for any other MMO, I fear. Somehow, I can repeat Mordaci 50 times and still feel like I'm having a good time. I think it's just the constant movement and feeling active that keeps me engaged. I actually DON'T think it's the difficulty, but the difficulty is what prompts you to have to be engaged. But the real value is that engaging feels fun, even on well worn content. There is stuff in this game I used to think was impossible (Mordaci, Aethros without hitting any of the tornadoes) that now I don't have to think twice about. But yet, doing those things is *still* fun, even though I don't find it challenging any more. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Those are the Lopp. They are a race of space-traders who are neutral to the Exile and Dominion. They are pretty much the most awesome thing in the game. You can get three Lopp "pets" (don't call them that!) from challenges in Malgrave, Whitevale and from the Lopp Party plug on someone's house. | |} ---- Thanks for the info. Noted for later pet and challenge/acheivement (nerd points) gathering. | |} ---- Of the top of my head, there are Lopp storylines in Celestion, Ellevar, Whitevale, Wilderrun and Malgrave, plus there are NPC's scattered all over the world and in just about every decent-sized city or town in the game and even in a couple of shiphands. For my money, Carbine could do an entire expansion zone based on the Lopp and I'd gobble it up. They are a real gem, and make my heart happy. Edited June 17, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This makes me feel bad. :( I've gotten two pretty sweet upgrades from that reward and my gear is pretty decent. Just lucky, I guess. NOW I POKE YOU WITH LOPP-STICK POKER! Edited June 17, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- ---- Well, my gear was all crafted when I hit 50 on Sophie so the purple gear was a big improvement for me. All my world drops were support so that kinda sucked for me :( But yeah, compared to raid gear it sucks. | |} ---- No! We pray to Yatish! | |} ---- Yeah, I got really lucky and got a very nice head piece. I went for the loot bag once and got a....what are those things called? A clefthoof pet. Like the horse looking things on Farside.... | |} ---- ---- ---- So far I'm 1/2 on winning that lottery. The chest piece I got was roughly on par with a GA drop. The latter might have been a minor upgrade. Even if you get salvage bait at least you get one or more of the purple rune tokens so you can gamble on the 2x runes. I managed to get to 12/20 of Fusion Blast and only got one Crit Sev rune. Two others we useful for my other two 50's and the rest were AP, mainstat and I think a Crit Chance one. I think the next batch I use will be dedicated to picking up some tanking runes. | |} ---- ---- The only reason why I take the item over the bag is the exceptional fragments. If they put that in the bag... it'd be game over for the subpar itemization. | |} ---- ----